


Frutillas Arandanos y Menta

by jakitokun



Series: Life and Death [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakitokun/pseuds/jakitokun
Summary: Los sabores y los colores se mezclan cuando haces postres. Los sentimientos, también cuando tienes citas, y cuando no. Pero no se hace un queque sin romper huevos, verdad Maka?
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: Life and Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218416





	1. De Citas y Salidas.

Maka Albarn era la mujer con mas brios y ganas de pelear que Soul había conocido. Rubia, con unos ojazos verdes expresivos, delgada y pequeña, pasaba fácilmente como menor de lo que realmente era debido a la falta de desarrollo delantero. Asimismo, intelectual y atleta, era la chica con menos tino en el romance que pudiera haber. Definitivamente, la peor persona del mundo para pedir consejos, sobretodo en ese ámbito. Soul lo sabía desde hace tiempo, siempre la escuchó diciendo “sencillamente no te preocupes” para luego seguir con su vida, en vez de pensar en las palabras que podrían calmar realmente la mente de aquellos pobres alumnos infortunados que la veían como un superior para pedir consejos.   
Pero aquí estaba, toalla en mano, tratando de decidir si debía usar traje o sólo una camiseta y jeans para su cita. Se decidió por lo segundo, a sabiendas que ella usaría alguna de sus adorables chalitas y un vestido. Se arregló el pelo, se puso perfume y salió al pasillo.   
\--Maka, saldré un momento… volveré después de cenar.  
Ella levantó la vista del libro, y su mirada se iluminó al verlo.   
\--hey, te queda bien la camiseta que te regalé… uh, perfume –husmeó- ¡no me digas que vas a una cita!   
Temía ese momento. Las reacciones de Maka podían ser simplemente aterradoras.  
\--uh, sí.   
\--¿Con una chica? –él se echó hacia atrás un poco, dudando de la intención de aquella pregunta. -¡Cuentamelo todo al volver! Te dejaré un poco de tarta, Tsubaki viene a estudiar conmigo y cuando vaya a casa, quiero escuchar todo, entendiste ¡Todo!   
Mientras esas palabras escapaban de su boca, ella se había puesto de pie y saltaba. Finalmente hizo equilibrio con las puntitas de los pies mientras se balanceaba, apoyándose en ambas manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Él sabía que era para contener su emoción, solía retenerse a sí misma de agitar sus manos, o abrazarlo.   
Soul se despidió con la mano antes de salir, nervioso de llegar al punto de encuentro donde lo esperaba, ansiosa también, su cita, otra arma. Jacqueline se había puesto un vestido, tal como él esperaba, y se encaminaron hacia el parque de diversiones.   
\--¿Se dio cuenta Maka? Preguntó mientras tomaban un descanso frente al lago, había incluso unos patos nadando ahí.   
\--sí, estaba bastante animada. Dijo que quería que le contara todo.   
\--¿Eso es inesperado?   
\--No lo sé, suele ser bastante celosa de la atención que las chicas me brindan.  
\--dime que tú no. –puso los ojos en blanco.   
\--Soy el tipo mas cool, no puedes decir eso.   
\--jajaja, cierto. ¿Ya sabes qué le vas a decir sobre esto, chico cool?  
\--mh… la verdad esperaba conversarlo contigo también.   
\--Pues… como esto es un acuerdo, preferiría que ella no supiera quien soy, por ende no descripciones físicas, tampoco demasiado detalle de lo que lleguemos a hacer. Yo tampoco le diré a Kim que estoy saliendo contigo.  
\--Eso estimulará sus celos. ¿Está con Ox?   
\--Son mas lentos que tú y Maka. Almenos ustedes se han besado, ¿no?  
\--La verdad no.   
\--Pero duermen juntos, y se toman la mano.   
\--¿cómo?   
\--quiero decir que es mas de lo que llevo avanzado.   
\--mh, no lo había pensado. Quisiera preguntarte ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?  
\--Sí. Es decir… tengo miedo, pero quiero tener algo con un hombre, no sé si llegar a la penetración pero quisiera saber lo que es antes de… salir del closet. En realidad no sé si eso afecta en tu orgullo… y dentro de todos los chicos que conozco eres el mas dulce y confiable. Has estado junto a Maka varios años y ella jamás se ha quejado de que la espíes, ni has intentado meterte al baño de chicas. ¿Qué piensas?  
\--Que no estoy seguro de querer llegar a hacerlo, pero sí quiero experimentar. No me malentiendas, amo a Maka y todos pueden darse cuenta, bueno, todos menos ella, pero me quedaron dando vuelta las palabras de Blackstar en la fiesta de Ox del otro día.  
\--¿Cuándo dijo que salían con Tsubaki y Liz a discotecas, y tenía relaciones con desconocidas?  
\--sí. Sentí que me estoy quedando muy atrás, quiero decir… tengo deseos como cualquier chico, pero realmente Maka y yo entrenamos bastante. Casi no queda energía como para salir, de hecho me duermo al sentarme en clases.   
\--¿Te drena demasiado?   
\--absolutamente. Bueno, así como para ir a bailar. –Soul apoyó la cabeza en la banca. –la verdad es que las fiestas no son lo mio, y tampoco la gente. Eso me quita energía social, tal vez otro técnico que no fuera como Maka, que lee todo el tiempo, no me aguantaría. Tolero al grupo de idiotas porque son cercanos y han sido leales, pero no podría soportar ser tocado por alguien que no confío. En cambio sé que has sido devota a Kim, que me has ayudado en cada clase de armas que has podido, que no intentarás nada raro.   
\--Genial, entonces… salgamos oficialmente en secreto. Nos enseñaremos el uno al otro, y esto termina cuando uno de los dos consiga quedarse con la mujer que realmente ama.   
\--así será.   
Maka se había arreglado para salir con un chico también. Soul llevaba varias citas con la novia secreta, ella misma le había pedido nunca decir su nombre porque ella no era buena guardando secretos. Lo cual era cierto.   
Tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que salía. Tan pronto como el día siguiente de su primera salida con Jacquie, ella estaba con el primer chico. Luego, un par de días mas tarde, otro. Lo único fuera de lo común, es que le había pedido practicar cómo era un beso, lo cual le había dado esperanzas, pero no se había vuelto a repetir. Fue el primero para ambos, un par de leves roces con la excusa mutua de no hacerlo tan mal con sus compañeros de salida.   
\--¿Maka, vas con el mismo de la semana pasada?  
\--¿Qué? Noo, nunca repito.   
\--¿ah?   
\--Ninguno de ellos ha hecho que quiera tener una segunda cita. Bueno, casi. Aprovecho ahora que no hay exámenes y aun estamos a un par de meses de la graduación, entonces hay tiempo. Yo… sólo quería aprovechar lo que queda de vida escolar, como dijo Blackstar… pero tampoco es demasiado genial.   
\--Oye Maka… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?   
\--Sí, claro.   
\--¿Cuántos chicos has besado? Quise decir… ¿Cuántas citas has tenido?  
\--Son dos preguntas, Soul.   
\--¿Uh?  
\--Son dos números distintos.  
\--No te entiendo.  
\--Que no todas las citas han sido con chicos. Tonto.   
Maka se puso de pie y salió sin despedirse. Soul se quedó mucho rato, demasiado, mirando la puerta. 

Un par de horas mas tarde, Jacquie se reía descaradamente de la expresión que persistía en el rostro de Soul. Hasta le salían lagrimitas. Se había molestado un poco, pero se fue contagiando.   
\--Los niños muerte no tienen límite con la idea de género, Soul, ya me había dado cuenta.   
\--yo no.   
Uno de los días que volvía de sus citas cada vez mas… adultas con Jacquie, encontró a Maka en actitud “déjame en paz” en el sofá. Se había dormido amurrada. Soul sonrió con ternura, buscando una manta para cubrirla. Mirándola con mas cuidado, notó lágrimas secas. ¿habrá sido una película? ¿habrá salido con alguien? Acarició su rostro, pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas. Sentía que toda esta idea de salir no estaba funcionando como había planeado, pero tal vez, Blackstar tenía razón y sólo tal vez, Maka necesitaba vivir estas cosas antes de decidirse. ¿Qué pasaría si ella era como su padre, pero a la inversa? ¿Qué pasaba si afectivamente necesitaba mas de alguien? ¿Si ella no estaba hecha para la monogamia? ¿Si era ella finalmente la que… miraba para el lado?  
Revisó la cocina si había cenado, puso a hervir agua. Pensó en la noche de la última fiesta que habían compartido junto a Spartoi, donde Black les habló de sus experiencias sexuales, mayormente encuentros furtivos en alguna discoteque o pasillo oscuro de la escuela. Habían hablado largamente de algunos recuerdos, para comentar luego, ambos técnicos, sobre la primera vez de ambos, con un personaje que servía de niñero cuando los padres de Maka y los de crianza de Blackstar iban a misiones conjuntas. Sirvió dos tazas –una de té, una de melisa con jazmin- y las llevó con algo de pastel hacia la mesa de centro. Ella hizo un respingo, y sobó su cabeza antes de sentarse, gruñir, y mirar las tazas.  
\--¿Qué pasó, Maka? ¿El personaje murió?  
\--No Soul. Es grave. Creo que metí la pata. –suspiró.   
\--¿Con tu novio?   
\--No exactamente. No sé… fue tan raro… pero creo que herí a… a BlackStar. -Soul sintió que perdía el aire. Su quijada cayó y algo en su pecho dolió inesperadamente. –Muchas gracias por el té. Gracias por estar siempre aquí.   
Logró recomponerse después de un rato. –siempre para ti.   
\--No, en serio… gracias también por besarme la otra vez, antes de mi primera cita. Hasta el momento, sigue siendo de lo mejor.   
Soul deseó haber servido dos tés tranquilizantes. No sabía si el dolor era por la posibilidad de perder a Maka, o algo relacionado con su supuesto mejor amigo.


	2. Soul Es atrapado

Los días pasaron y cada uno retomó sus actividades. Soul la veía llegar de las citas, quitarse los tacos, ponerse una camiseta con shorts y esperarlo leyendo. Al parecer siempre llegaba mas temprano. También ella le había pedido que no estuviera muy cerca, tal vez un mínimo de 800 metros que estaba siendo el límite de dónde se percibían el uno al otro. Porque su resonancia, sus nuevos poderes, crecían día tras día.  
En realidad, el dejaba tiempo extra para entrenar con ella. A veces descubrían un nuevo uso, un nuevo truco, una nueva arista y se perdían en las horas hasta que la alarma de Soul sonaba, avisándole de una cita. Maka empezó a tener celular también, pero lo dejaba desconectado o silenciaba conversaciones frecuentemente. Dejaba sólo los números de sus amigos como prioritarios, y luego de un mes cambió el número y ya nunca mas lo dio. Si bien preguntaba sobre su novia, a veces, cuando comían, se lo quedaba mirando un una expresión de no creerse una mierda que revolvía todo dentro a Soul, quitándole las ganas de comer a veces, de acabar con este juego. Al menos ya había logrado pasar a segunda base, con muchas dudas y sintiendo que no estaba listo.  
Ella le dijo que saldría con el mismo un tiempo sólo para ver cómo era. La conversación derivó que llevaban mucho tiempo sin quedar todos juntos, que toda esta cosa de las citas los había alejado de los amigos.  
\--Es que Soul, uno de mis poderes se descontroló. Me incomoda hablar con la gente.  
\--¿Uno de tus poderes? ¿Cuál?  
\--Es raro explicarlo, pero creo que tiene que ver con la capacidad de torturar gente indirectamente. ¿recuerdas que la primera vez que vimos a Aracné dijo que habíamos peleado?  
\--Sí, pensé que trabajábamos en reproducir el ver a través de sus redes.  
\--Hace dos meses que lo dejamos, porque era demasiado. Bueno, cada tanto en tanto recibo la información extra, que no necesito y por eso las meditaciones con ese olor… puaj. El entrenamiento de técnicos de estos días ha sido sobre el sentido del olfato, entonces… conecté sin tu ayuda con las redes y empecé a ver mas hilos entre los estudiantes.  
\--Maka…  
\--Si, se supone que cualquier cambio mínimo debo reportarlo, pero no parecía nada raro, hasta que hace unos días, mas bien hoy, entendí lo que era. Fue cuando Blackstar me ignoraba, como de costumbre, y se fue sin Tsubaki.  
\--Ya…  
\--Sólo lo hace cuando va a sobajearse con alguien –esta frase sonó tan amarga en su boca, Soul no supo por cuál de todas las emociones de saber el comportamiento de su amigo le producía mas pinchazos en el pecho. – entonces me enfoqué en ver su aura por sobre el alma, como nos dijo Stein, y su color indicaba exitación sexual, mas no amor. Y vi uno de estos hilos atados a una chica con los mismos colores, pero mas rosado, mas enamorado, guiando el camino hacia el laberinto bajo el Shibusen.  
\--¿Me estás diciendo que…?  
\--Tenía también otros dos hilos rojos que no pude ver donde iban. Enfoqué entonces en los otros alumnos, y me di cuenta…  
\--¿Puedes ver el hilo rojo del destino? Soul sentía que sus emociones habían tomado posesión de su cuerpo entero, como cuando iba a quebrarse.  
Siempre durante la parte teórica de las clases de Educación física se hacía una ronda de preguntas, esta vez el profesor quiso repasar el autocuidado sexual, y al momento de preguntar, Soul lo bombardeó a tal punto, que Sid le dijo “¿Sabes? Mejor hace la clase de sexualidad tú este año”.  
Sorprendentemente, Soul aceptó. Lo que no esperaba, fue que se le asignara que Maka la diera con él.  
\--profesor, por esta vez, elija a otro compañero. No tengo experiencia en esto. –rechazó ella.  
Se esperaba el Maka-chop de su vida. O tal vez una pateadura intensa. Tal vez ambos. Jacquie lo miró aguantándose la risa.

Liz caminaba de noche por un sendero que no era el acostumbrado, era de piedra que serpenteaba sobre los árboles. Estaba extrañada por las continuas evasivas de Blackstar, Soul y Maka a juntarse como siempre. Ya iban dos meses desde la última junta con Spartoi en pleno. Tenía ganas de hablarles, de salir del closet, pero había un quiebre y no lograba entenderlo. Se sentía algo roto desde hacía un tiempo, de cuando Black aconsejó a Soul y Maka de salir con otra gente, ruptura que se había acrecentado tras algún tipo de discusión entre los dos técnicos que provocaba silencios e incomodidades, pero que ninguno de los once lograba afrontar. Ahora Maka salía con chicos en citas, diferentes cada vez, según los rumores, Soul tenía una novia secreta y ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar del tema. Patty caminaba unos pasos mas atrás, tomada de la mano de Kid. Hace unas semanas se habían consolidad y también querían decirle a todo Spartoi a la vez.  
Vio alejado del camino una inconfundible mopa de pelo blanco, Soul estaba de espaldas en una banca. Hizo un gesto a los tórtolos para que se mantuvieran en silencio, para sorprenderlo. Faltaban unos pasos cuando un mensaje vibró en su celular, pero el asediado no pareció percibirlo. De hecho, Liz se detuvo a verlo, su pantalla se iluminó con el rostro de Maka y un mensaje en mayúsculas: NO VAYAS POR AHÍ.  
Liz se asustó en ese momento, porque Soul lanzó un gruñido/gemido que estaba conteniendo, al parecer. Jadeaba ahora, y una figura a su lado se incorporó. Sonó también un mensaje en el de Patty, así como el de Kid, pero estos no estaban silenciados. La figura del lado de Soul se incorporó rápidamente, alejándose a toda velocidad. Recién entonces Liz se dio cuenta de lo malo de la situación.  
\--Entonces… ¿Debería contarle esto a Maka? –dijo por todo saludo. Se acercó por el costado izquierdo a la banca, Soul se terminaba de acomodar los pantalones en ese momento.  
\--Liz, ya sabes que no estamos saliendo. Ella lo sabe.  
\--¿Sabe de tu novia secreta?  
\--Desde el primer día. Oh dios, nadie viene por acá… porqué justamente tú. –Soul se tomó la cara entre las manos. –porqué ustedes.  
\--Oye no nos trates así. –Kid se acercó juguetón. –somos tus amigos, nos estás haciendo a un lado por salir con tu amiguita. Te felicito por lo lejos que has llegado, sin embargo.   
\--Cállate.  
\--¿Pasa algo malo que están todos juntos? –de la nada apareció Blackstar frente a ellos.  
\--¿Dónde estabas tú?  
\--Besuqueándome en estos matorrales. Son ideales para correr mano, pero ya me iba a casa. ¿Y ustedes?  
\--Soul acaba de ser atrapado –Patty saltó en medio de todos- le estaban haciendo un BJ.  
\--Wow, buena Soul. ¿Primero?  
\--Sí… eh… no debería… argg –miró su celular. –Maka viene a recogerme. Me calmaré y luego vamos en la moto, la tengo por acá.  
\--Espera… ella…  
\--Estaba entrenando no muy lejos, ahora necesita estar lejos de todos. Déjenme en paz y pretendan que esto no pasó por favor. –Ocultó el rostro entre las manos  
\--Pero amigo, hay que celebrar esa primera mamada… vamos por unas cervezas, apenas puedas ponerte en pie.  
Liz había reido un poco, pero Soul se veía realmente incómodo. Patty aún era demasiado descontrolada con las cosas que hacía y decía, sin pararse a pensar que hería gente. Y eso que esto era Death City. Maka llegó corriendo, al parecer con dificultad por la cantidad de libros que llevaba.  
\--Déjalo en paz Blackstar.  
\--Hey, qué te pasa.  
\--Soul, mírame. Respira. Apaga las velas, ¿recuerdas? Se dio vuelta hacia Black para gritarle –Imbécil, ¿Qué le dijiste? –Tiró los libros sobre el resto de banca y se arrodilló frente a Soul, dudando si tomar sus hombros en sus manos. Finalmente los tomó, apoyó su frente con la de él, y se concentró en traspasarle de su onda del alma en silencio, tratando de calmar su respiración y la de él.  
\--Amigo no es del otro mundo, cada semana por medio se logra un Bj, hasta yo he dado algunos. Men, no te pongas así, no te molestaremos mas, de acuerdo. –los otros repitieron que no lo mencionarían. Maka los miró enojadísima. Respiró Hondo.  
\--Soul, estamos en un lugar seguro, son tus amigos. Estas a salvo. –finalmente, él despegó las manos de su rostro, para hundir la nariz en el cuello de la técnico, y rodear con sus manos la delgada cintura. Ella profundizó el abrazo. Él pareció suspirar, pero un sollozo remeció sus hombros. Los amigos en general se sintieron bastante asombrados y tristes por la escena, nunca pensaron que algo así lo molestaría tanto. Nunca lo habían visto llorar tampoco, pero la reacción de Maka, tratando de controlarlo, sabiendo qué decirle, los dejó bastante impactados. Normalmente era él quien la calmaba, quien los llevaba a todos a ritmo y relajaba. Pronto se calmó, tal vez la acción de la luz blanca que emanaba de las manos de Maka tenía que ver con eso, y se limpió la cara con las manos.  
Blackstar recogió los libros de Maka, mirando hacia otro lado mientras Liz le pasó un pañuelo, sin mirarlo. Respiró hondo, poniéndose de pie junto con Maka. Se sonrieron y se abrazaron.  
\--Gracias –Le dijo Soul.  
\--Nada, me di cuenta tarde que habían pasado hacia acá, lo siento por eso. Estaba muy inmersa. –su expresión cambió a una de traviesa. -¿y?  
Soul soltó una risita, y asintió. Ella celebró.  
\--Vamos a casa. –le tomó la mano, inseguro de poder caminar. Los demás fueron tras ellos, en silencio. Blackstar le pasó a Maka sus libros una vez que estuvieron en la moto, y se fue sin responder al callado gracias que ella le había dado.  
Liz los vio alejarse del estacionamiento con mas de una duda clavándole el pecho.


	3. Maka Siempre Sabe

Fue como dos días después, en la ducha de las mujeres tras el entrenamiento matutino. Spartoi había creado un grupo de mensajería por celular exclusivo para anuncios importantes, y Liz inmediatamente había propuesto una fiesta. Pero con la graduación tan encima, los exámenes y los entrenamientos extra que cada uno se había propuesto, no había ánimos. Maka caminaba por las bancas hacia su locker, siempre con la mirada perdida. Habían notado que ya no los miraba de frente, sólo a los ojos, pero evitaba fijar la vista en nadie.

Liz ya había elaborado un plan con Tsubaki para intervenirla. Tenía miedo que alguien la estuviera abusando, que las salidas de Soul la tuvieran así de molesta. La miró acercarse, y detenerse repentinamente, oteando. Se volteó hacia Jacquie. Se dio la vuelta por todas las chicas que salían de la ducha para volverse nuevamente hacia la linterna. Ya ésta había notado la actividad de la rubia, pero la ignoraba, hasta que Maka la estaba mirando de frente, con los ojos brillantes.

\--¡Es tu shampoo!- Dijo de repente. La linterna la miró unos segundos sin entender, luego se puso roja y trató de taparse.

\--¿qué?

Maka pareció reaccionar a que estaba actuando muy raro.

\--Esque... -se rascó la mejilla, medio sonrojada- Sentí un olor muy bueno, ya sabes que nos están entrenando los olores y bueno... tu pelo es tan lindo... ¿Podrías enseñarme a escoger algo así? Pero con otra esencia...

\--Oh, claro, por supuesto, Maka, será un honor.

-¡Genial! Muchas gracias, te mandaré un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la hora. Finalmente, fue a vestirse con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

Liz dudó si hablarle, pensando me pudo haber preguntado a mi. Maka terminó de vestirse y se volteó hacia ella.

\--Liz, ¿te parece si me acompañas a comprarme algo? Creo que estoy repitiendo demasiado la ropa para citas y quiero un cambio. Aprovechamos de tomar un helado y ponernos al día.

\--Me parece maravilloso. –la sonrisa de Liz fue genuina. –últimamente has estado muy alejada.

\--Ah, es que... -nuevamente hizo el gesto de rascar su mejilla- creo que no puedo apagar uno de mis poderes. Es decir, lo logré recién hace unos días. Ahora puedo prender y apagarlo pero me incomodaba mucho mirarlas y... saber qué estaban pensando.

\--¿Lees mentes?

\--Mas bien veo colores de emociones. Pero sólo si me concentro y era imposible no mirarlas y caía en eso. Puaj. Al menos ya pasó. Bueno, quedé de comer con Soul, nos vemos –agarró sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando Liz llegó al punto de juntarse, Maka ya tenía su nuevo Shampoo, y una bolsa con productos cosméticos nuevos, seña que había estado junto a Jacquie. Esa extraña amistad repentina había molestado muchísimo a Kim, quien tras la salida de Maka de las duchas había tenido una escena de celos. Raro, Kim ya estaba con Ox. A la salida las acompañaron Patty y Tsubaki, pero pese a las expectativas de ambas no hablaron de las salidas de ambos.

\--Sí, Soul no tiene esas crisis a menudo, pero le pasa. No tolera mucho el contacto físico, y se había estado torturando solo. Hay cosas que le cuesta llevar a cabo, pero es muy amable, tal vez demasiado. Definitivamente no podría salir con gente o ir a discoteques con ustedes.

\--A ti te gusta bailar, Maka –le dijo Tsubaki. –Tú sí podrías salir... ¿por qué te quedas en casa con él? Tal vez debieras darle su espacio.

\--Ah, tenemos esa cosa de estudiar mientras él compone, o toca piano, en su cuarto y cada cierto rato, sale y comemos algo. Es el mejor compañero que uno puede desear.

\--Siempre pensé que ustedes dos estarían juntos. –a Liz le costó decir esas palabras. Maka pareció resentirlas más aun, y casi se arrepintió de ellas tras el incómodo silencio.

\--Todas en este momento tenemos cosas de las que no hablamos. Como de con quien estás saliendo. Puedo ver que estás muy enamorada, pero ya sabes, a veces tienen que pasar cosas primero. Estoy muy contenta con la novia de Soul, ella ha tenido mucho cuidado y paciencia con él, necesita de alguien suave, y yo soy un caballo sin jinete. Soul necesita darse cuenta de algunas cosas, tal vez yo también. No digo que eso no se pueda dar en algún futuro...

\--pero no ahora. Comprendo. –tras otro incómodo silencio, quiso cambiar el tema. -¿Y sabes quién es la novia misteriosa?

\--Por supuesto que lo sé. –Se rió –pero porfavor no me lo preguntes. No sé guardar secretos y no ha sido Soul quien me lo dijo. Por cierto, necesito ayuda con frases para terminar con un novio. Te pedi que me ayudaras para esto, en realidad. Cada vez que intento terminar... sale con algo y no lo he logrado...

Un par de días mas tarde, todos hacían desorden en la sala. Era un día de que el maestro llega tarde y todos conversan. Liz se pintaba las uñas, así que las miraba secarse cuando notó a Maka en el escritorio de profesor. Ella se puso de rodillas, rodeando a Soul por la espalda en un abrazo de hombros, de frente al alumnado. Se sincronizaron, ella apoyó su barbilla contra la parte alta de la cabeza de él. Soul le tomó las manos, acariciándolas, y abrió los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces.

La sala empezó a silenciarse, los cuchicheos iban sobre qué estaban entrenando esos dos. su resonancia se podía sentir en el aire, como una brisa tibia que emanaba desde ellos. Soul escaneó la sala varias veces. Liz sintió que la miraba, un escalofrió la recorrió y se volteó hacia Tsubaki, que se tornó también hacia ella. Compartieron un segundo de angustia, para escanear hacia donde estaban sus amigos, y voltear hacia la pareja. Soul había alejado sus manos de las de Maka, cerrado sus ojos, de a poco se soltaban y volvían a la normalidad. Él se quedó unos segundos mas quieto. Ella saltaba frente a él, sin disimular su entusiasmo.

En ese momento llegó el profesor.

\--¿Qué estabas viendo hace un rato en el salón? –Soul saltó de su asiento cuando Jacquie le habló. –perdón no quise asustarte.

\--Tranquila. Nadie se extrañará que me hables, somos Spartoi. Tragó su sándwich con un poco de jugo antes de seguir hablando. –Maka me mostraba cómo había avanzado su nuevo poder inútil, como le llama. Me pidió que no lo contáramos mucho, pero ella puede ver quién está enamorado de quién y cosas así. No quiere volverse celestina ni que le pregunten nada.

Jacquie apretó entre sus puños el borde de su falda. –Fuck.

\--Yup.

\--Jacquie, ¿qué pasa? –Llegó Kim a su lado. –¿Eater está molestándote? –Soul le puso mala cara. Recordó que parte del juego era ponerla celosa.

–Pareces realmente pálida. –llegó a secundarla Ox.

\--Cuéntales si gustas, pero no puede salir de Spartoi. Stein sabe y nos puede servir para algo, sobre todo determinar las emociones... pero necesita un traductor. –Jacquie soltó una risita.

\--Maka puede ver el quien te gusta en el aura si se concentra –le dijo a sus amigos- pero aún no lo domina del todo. Por eso es que ha estado entrenando extra, para apagarlo.

Kim y Ox se miraron perplejos. Como que querían preguntarles algo.

\--Y yo que venía a preguntar si era Soul el chico con el que estabas saliendo.

El aludido se sentó, poniéndose rojo con los ojos redondos. Kim pareció enfurecerse. Jacquie se tapó la cara con las dos manos, intentando ocultar su rubor. Ox se rió.

\--parece que no estabas tan equivocada, Kim.

\--Soul... -Maka llegó corriendo. -¿Estás muy ocupado para venir a la biblioteca un segundo? –la miró balancearse sobre los pies, indicaba que estaba ansiosa, pero que mas bien venía a rescatarlo, le daba opción de seguirla o no. –Es sobre la clase que debemos, encontré finalmente unas láminas que nos pueden servir pero quiero tu opinión.

\--Sólo dame un segundo. –ella asintió alejándose unos pasos. –Porfavor no digan nada.

\--Maka sabe –le dijo Jacquie.

\--Maka siempre sabe todo. Le respondió antes de alejarse, tragándose el poco de sándwich que le quedaba antes de seguirla apresuradamente.


End file.
